


How Did He End Up Here?

by KazOfScotland



Series: KCAWS 30 Days of Winter Writing 2021 [4]
Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: Fireplaces, Gen, Post AYITL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28599234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KazOfScotland/pseuds/KazOfScotland
Summary: It was a quiet day for Jess, and whilst he questioned how he got there, he would never change anything
Series: KCAWS 30 Days of Winter Writing 2021 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2111565
Kudos: 8
Collections: 30 Days of Winter Writing





	How Did He End Up Here?

Jess wasn’t sure how he had ended up in the position that he was currently in. Years ago when he had first arrived in Stars Hollow to live with his uncle, he had sworn that he would be gone as soon as he could. But he kept coming back to the eccentric town. 

However that didn’t explain the position that he was in. He wasn’t a parent, he wasn’t an uncle, there was no child who he was meant to be responsible for. But that was the situation he was in. 

He had moved to Stars Hollow and had bought the old bookstore. He loved being a publisher, and he still went to Philadelphia at least once a month, but he mainly stayed in Stars Hollow. He had started to run the bookstore as a place for kids and teenagers to hang out. 

But still he had not expected to be laid on the couch in front of the lit fireplace with a seven year old curled up against him as he read the first pages of ‘The Lion, The Witch and The Wardrobe’. The little girl, Lia Gilmore, was the only child he would ever do anything like this for. The little girl was his world. 

He knew that there was a chance that Lia was his, but Rory ahd always maintained that Logan was her father. Jess wasn’t going to argue the fact with Rory though because he didn’t want to lose Lia. At times Lia was the only reason he had not to get into trouble, especially since Rory and he didn’t get along as they once had. 

“Jess?” Lia interrupted as he went to turn the page. He glanced up at her smiling at him. 

“Yeah, sweetheart,” he responded as he rubbed his hand against her back. It was getting late and he wanted to make sure that he didn’t keep her awake for too long. 

“I like it when you read me stories. I like the fireplace, Grammy and Gramps don’t have one.” Lia then cuddled herself back in. 

It was days like this when it was calm, and Luke and Lorelai had Lia because Rory was out of town, that always brought a smile to Jess’ normally dull face. It was normally just what he needed whenever he had Lia. If Lorelai and Luke had to do something and they couldn’t take Lia, then they would ask him to watch her, just like now. 

“So do I, sweetheart!” 

  
  



End file.
